The present disclosure generally relates to locks, and more particularly, to a security device for engaging a threaded element to prevent unauthorized access thereto, regardless whether the threaded element is a port of a fluid passageway, a control, or any other similar or like configured device or assembly.
Conventional locking devices for threaded elements have several disadvantages. One prominent disadvantage is that conventional locking devices attempt to rigidly secure the threaded element. However, this subjects the locking device to abuse and malfeasance because tools or other implements may be used to gain leverage or other advantage on the locking device. As a result, such conventional locking devices can often be easily defeated and removed by the application of brute force.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a security device for threaded elements that overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional devices, is inexpensive to manufacture and is easy to assemble and operate.